


Будь мужиком, Цубаки!

by Denshi_Alpha



Category: Giant Killing
Genre: Gen, Humor, Make a Man Out of You (Mulan Song), Miscommunication, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship, Survival Training, Training
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 13:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10698471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denshi_Alpha/pseuds/Denshi_Alpha
Summary: Курода будет тренировать Цубаки, чтобы сделать его крутым. Мнение Цубаки никто не спрашивает





	Будь мужиком, Цубаки!

Цубаки считал, что тренировки ему необходимы больше, чем остальным игрокам ETU, ведь он самый молодой и неопытный, и поэтому всегда оставался дольше остальных, чтобы дополнительно бегать вокруг поля или практиковаться в ударах по воротам.  
Как и обычно, в этот раз, когда Цубаки после тренировки вернулся в раздевалку, все остальные уже давно ушли и только какой-то журнал сиротливо валялся на скамейке.   
– Наверное, Джино-сан забыл, – пробормотал Цубаки и взял журнал. Но тут в глаза ему бросилось название одной из статей на обложке: «Как стать крутым мужиком». Нет, это явно не журнал Джино, такого он не читал.  
Цубаки опасливо огляделся. Если кто-то увидит, что он читает такие вещи, – его засмеют. Но ведь одним глазком взглянуть можно, он ведь тоже хочет стать крутым! Он открыл журнал, и тут послышался голос.  
– Цууубаки-кууун!  
– Ой! – вскрикнул Цубаки и уронил журнал. Медленно повернувшись, он увидел нависающего над ним и жутко улыбающегося Куроду, совсем как в фильмах ужасов.  
– Я тут за своим журнальчиком зашёл, но смотрю, ты им зачитываешься, – всё ещё скалясь, сообщил Курода. – Так ты хочешь стать крутым? Таким, как я?  
– Н-ну... – выдавил Цубаки. Вообще он хотел стать похожим на тренера Тацуми, в его лучшие годы, или на Мочида-сана, но благоразумно решил, что Куроде об этом лучше не знать.  
– Понимаю, я тебя очень понимаю, – Курода хлопнул Цубаки по плечу так, что у того колени подогнулись. На лице его появилось странное выражение, в котором Цубаки с некоторым усилием опознал сочувствие.  
– Значит решено, с завтрашнего дня я буду тебя тренировать, ты у меня станешь крутым! – Курода подобрал журнал, ещё раз хлопнул по плечу Цубаки и ушёл. Цубаки осел на скамейку и схватился за голову. Теперь будущее пугало даже больше, чем обычно.  
На следующее утро во время тренировки Курода что-то многозначительно прошептал Сугие, своему обычному партнёру по тренировкам, и вместо него стал отрабатывать пасы с Цубаки под удивлённые взгляды остальных игроков.  
– Цубаки, сильнее! Цубаки, быстрее! Цубаки, левее! Ты знаешь вообще, где лево? – указания сыпались из Куроды как из рога изобилия.  
– Нет! Да! Извините! – Цубаки уже успел пожалеть и о том, что подобрал журнал, и о том, что не успел вчера сказать, что не так уж и хочет стать крутым, и о том, что вообще родился.  
– Куро, ты совсем его так загоняешь, – вмешался Сугие.   
– Ничего, зато он после таких тренировок точно станет мужиком! – отмахнулся Курода.  
Во время перерыва на обед Курода усадил Цубаки рядом с собой и под тихое хихиканье более везучих товарищей, которые сидели дальше, подкладывал ему в тарелку все больше и больше добавки.  
– Курода-сан, я больше не могу, я сейчас лопну! – взмолился Цубаки.  
– Ешь давай, тебе нужно наращивать мышечную массу, такой задохлик крутым не станет! – авторитетно заявил Курода. И Цубаки пришлось покорно запихнуть в себя ещё тарелочку риса.  
Настало время вечерней тренировки, и вокруг тренировочного поля собрались зеваки.  
– Цубаки, настал твой шанс показать крутизну, пойди поздоровайся с фанатами, – сказал Курода.  
Цубаки осмотрелся в поисках тех детишек, которые обычно ходили смотреть на их тренировки, с ними у него уже возник неплохой контакт.  
– Чего головой крутишь, вот же они, – и тут Курода указал на даже издалека пугающую группу болельщиков, у которых белой краски для волос и велосипедных цепей на одежде было больше, чем у всех школьных хулиганов города вместе взятых.  
– Но это же Черепа! – воскликнул Цубаки.  
– Самые преданные наши болельщики, – кивнул Курода. – Давай, будь мужиком!  
Курода дал Цубаки ускоряющий пинок, так что пришлось подбежать к заборчику, за которым собралась пугающая группа поддержки.  
– Д-добрый день! Спасибо, что п-пришли на тренировку! – заикаясь, выдавил Цубаки.  
– Ос! Хорошей тренировки, Цубаки-сан! – рявкнул заводила, крашеный мужик в солнечных очках. Он махнул рукой, и остальные хором проорали: «Хорошей тренировки, Цубаки-сан!»  
– Д-да, спасибо! – Цубаки поклонился и побежал обратно к команде на такой скорости, какую и на поле-то редко развивал.  
Остаток тренировки для Цубаки прошёл как в тумане, ему казалось, он постоянно ощущает взгляды Черепов, и они планируют подстеречь его после тренировки и втолковать, каким должен быть игрок ETU. Наконец тренировка закончилась. Он хотел по привычке остаться подольше, но Курода потащил его в раздевалку вслед за собой.  
– Ты неплохо поработал сегодня, но тебе кое-чего не хватает для настоящей крутизны! – сказал Курода и достал из своего шкафчика что-то чёрное, жужжащее и вибрирующее. – Вот это точно сделает тебя мужиком!  
В голове Цубаки пронеслись тысячи вариантов, один страшнее другого, но потом он присмотрелся и увидел, что у Куроды в руках машинка для стрижки волос.   
– Если у тебя причёска будет как у меня, то ты автоматически будешь крутым! – сказал Курода и призывно помахал жужжащей машинкой. – Иди-ка сюда!  
Цубаки понял – сейчас или никогда! Если немедленно не отстоять свою позицию и не отказаться от новой стрижки, завтрашнее утро он встретит лысым.  
– Спасибо, Курода-сан, но кажется, новая причёска мне не нужна! За сегодняшний день я многое понял, и постараюсь стать крутым своими способами, а не копируя вас! – выпалил Цубаки и напрягся, ожидая пинка или ругани. Но Курода расхохотался.   
– Ничего себе, мои тренировки так быстро сработали! Суги, ты видел? Я просто гений! Может, это мне стоит тренировать ETU?  
Курода в очередной раз хлопнул Цубаки по плечу и отвернулся, очевидно считая, что своё дело сделал.   
Цубаки с облегчением выдохнул, его волосы остались в безопасности. А крутым мужиком он непременно станет сам!


End file.
